Boring is the New Interesting
by yukinataangel
Summary: Best Friday Night Ever! Main characters are OCs. The typical Friday night turns into the night of their lives.


Me: This is a story completely unrelated to HitsuHina one-shot or Vocaloid Hinata. It is a special on for my best friend, Shanpam13. We were talking on the phone and decided to do one shots about each. Because we are major Hetalia fans, we said that we would put ourselves through different scenarios with our Hetalia crushes. Since hers is Japan/Kiku Honda, I going to make one for her.

Hitsu: That's a mouthful

Me: Whatever… Shanpam13 has made already made one about me and my crushes England and Germany. Read it and review. It's called Unthinkable and Chance.

Hina: Yukinataangel doesn't own Hetalia just the OCs.

Me: Thank you Hinata. My friend, Shanpam13, will join us in commentary

Shan: Hi!

Me: Let the story begin!

**Normal P.O.V.**

The skies are always blue, except on rainy days. The grass is always green, except during winter. One thing that never changed was Sharon's lifestyle.

It was the same every day, go to school, come home, eat, get bothered by sisters, and sleep. But one day there were two changes in her life, the gain of a best friend and a new crush. Sharon had met Daphne on the first day of school, just after transferring.

Me: My friend Shanpam helped me with the names. Don't think of Daphne from Scooby Doo when you hear her name.

Shan: Think of a black girl with short, permed black hair, and green eyes. She is also 16 years old.

Me: It may not be my real eye color, but I love it.

Shan: Sharon has dirty blonde hair, gray-blue eyes and pale white skin. She is 16 years old.

Me: She wears A LOT of Aeropostale and is VERY short

Shan: Shut up!

Hitsu: Get back to the story!

Hina: Toshiro!

Me: Fine!

They instantly became friends and loved anime. On that same day, a Japanese boy, 17 years old, had transferred as well. Sharon had seen him introduce himself in the beginning of class and instantly fell in love with him.

Shan: Did not!

Me :SHHH! My story not yours!

**Sharon P.O.V.**

It was a regular Friday afternoon; I was getting ready to leave the class. Suddenly, I felt this weight on my head. Then the weight spoke.

"Hey Sha-Sha, how are you?"

"Hey Daphne" I replied. The pressure crushing my head had disappeared and had moved in front of me. Daphne smiled. She had been my best friend since the beginning of the year and we've been inseparable since then.

"So Sharon, I was wondering if you could go to the karaoke place not too far from home? Please? I'll pay." She asked with her best puppy dog eyes look. I sighed.

"Daphne, you know puppy dog eyes don't work on me, but I will come do kara-"I felt the life being squeezed out of me as I gasped for air.

"Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you! Meet me outside, ok?" Daphne rushed out of the classroom with such speed I could barely track her.

Shan: That's a lie!

Hitsu: Silence!

I walked outside to see Daphne waving at me. I walked over to her and we started our way to the Cosmic Karaoke Café. We talked about what girls our age don't usually talk about.

Hetalia.

Yes, I, being serious me was into a show like Hetalia. Most people wouldn't expect something like that from me, but it's because of Daphne, I'm into any type of anime. Though I can be picky at times, I still manage to read the best manga.

We arrived at the café and saw a few classmates of ours. It was Alfred Jones from History, Arthur Kirkland from Science, Veneciano and Lovino Vargas from Home Ec., Kiku Honda from Tech Ed., Antonio from Spanish class, and Ludwig from Language Arts.

I saw Daphne stop for a second and blush. I knew she had a crush on Arthur **AND** Ludwig, but I didn't think she would see them in the same place. She turned to me and smirked.

"You're boyfriend is here"

I turned my head away feeling a small amount of heat on my face. Oh man, I hope I'm not blushing. Daphne is gonna tease me for life.

"He's not my boy friend and you know that." I stated firmly. I heard her giggle and decided to turn my head back to her.

"That's not what he told me." She walked in to the café leaving me dumb founded.

"Wait…WHAT!"

"Nothing" Daphne responded. "Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

Alfred turned to our direction and smiled a little too wide for me. "Hey Daphne, we're here to sing our hearts out! Yeah!"

He was suddenly hit on the back of the head by Arthur. Arthur sighed.

"You idiot you shouldn't be yelling all over the place especially around ladies."

"You sure are a pain in my butt, you know Arthur?"

"Whatever"

After watching them argue for a bit, I spoke.

"So are we going to do karaoke or not? I'm on a time limit." My foot tapped impatiently as they looked at me strangely. What? Have they never seen me talk before?

"Sure, but they told us that there was only one room left." Kiku informed from the behind all of the boys.

I stared at Kiku for a moment then looked back at the rest of the guys. Then Daphne suddenly came up with a new idea.

"How about we all share a room?"

They looked at her strangely then smiled. Alfred beamed with excitement. "It's settled! We'll all share the room. Kiku is paying!" He shouted.

Everyone cheered and went into the café. I started walking too, after seeing Kiku's depressed face. Poor guy has to pay for four hours of karaoke. We found our room and order some food and drinks. Since Alfred decided he was the "hero", he was the first person to sing. I think the song was called "Hamburger Street". Anyway, Kiku and I started making conversation. It turns out that we have more in common than I thought. I glanced at Daphne to see how she was doing. She was smiling and blushing at the same time. Considering she was sandwiched between Arthur **AND** Ludwig, I don't think she could get any happier.

"Hey, are you enjoying yourself?" Antonio asked. I gave him one of my blank stares before nodding my head. He smiled. To be honest, he was kind of cute when he smiled. Damn, I'm starting to sound like Daphne. Antonio blushed a bit for no apparent reason. I saw Kiku narrow his eyes at Antonio. It makes absolutely no sense to me. I saw Arthur take the microphone from Alfred and put in a song. I liked the guitar in the beginning. Apparently the songs name is "British Gentlemen". I took a peek at what Daphne was doing. Ludwig was trying to keep her in conversation, but Daphne was trying to watch Arthur sing. It's a good thing I don't have problem of picking my guys.

Me: Oh sweet karma how we love you

Shan: Shut up

Since Antonio joined the conversation, I couldn't say very much because he did the majority of the talking for both Kiku and me. I grabbed my soda and took a sip of the fizzing goodness.

Me: Fatty

Everyone clapped as Arthur ended his turn. Daphne turned to me and smirked. That usually wasn't a good thing. "Hey Sharon, it's about time you sang, right?" She announced to everyone. I stared in shock, because everyone seemed to agree. "Actually, we should sing a duet, right?" I replied using a fake sweet smile to cover my rage. Daphne ran over to my side and grabbed me from between the guys. She brought me on stage, since Arthur just finished. "What the heck is wrong with you?" I whisper/screamed. She turned to me.

"Don't you want to impress your boyfriends with your vocal talent?" I tried to keep my poker face up, but I couldn't keep it. Daphne punched in the song. Well at least it'll make up for what she done to me already. I turned to the crowd of boys putting on my "Misery Business" face.

im in the buisiness of misery lets take it from the top!

she got a body like an hour glass thats tikkin like a clock

. theres a matter of time before we all run out

. when i thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth

i waited 8 long months she finally set him free

i told him i cant lie he was the only one for me!

2 weeks and we caught on fire

she got it out for me but i wore the biggest smile!

whoooaaa i never meant to brag

but i got him where i want him now

whoooaaaa it was never my intention to brag

and steal it all away from you now

but god does i feel so good

cause i got him where i want him now!

if you could then you know you would but god does it feel so it feels so good!

second chances they dont ever matter people never change

once a whore your nothing more im sorry that will never change

and about forgiveness were both supposed to have exchanged

im sorry honey but i passed it up now look this way

well there's a million other girls that do it just like you

looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want and what they like its easy if you do it right

well i refuse i refuse i refuse!

whoooaaa i never meant to brag

but i got him where i want him now

whooaaa it was never my intention to brag

and steal it all away from you now

but god does it feel so good

cause i got him where i want him right now

if you could then you would but god it just feels sooooooooooooooooo!

but god it just feels so gooooooooooooood

i watch his wildest dreams come true not one of them involving

you just watch my wildest dreams come true not one of them involving!

(music)

We took a breather to see how the crowd looked. Everyone's mouths were wide open, even Kiku's. I laughed a genuine laugh and their mouths dropped four times lower. They would start to catch flies soon if they didn't close their mouths.

whoooaaaa i never meant too brag

but i got him where i want him now

whooaa it was never my intention to braaaaggg

and steal it all away from you nowwww.

but god does it feel so good

cause i got him right noooowww

if you could then you know you would but god it just feels 

it just feels so goooooodddd!

We ended our song in a pose and short of air. The room was silent, but you could the hear sound of cheering from people outside and in other rooms. Antonio smiled with a pink tint on his face.

"I believe they have spoken" I smiled. I began to walk off stage until I felt Daphne's strong grip on my shoulder. "We're not done girl." She gave me that smirk again. The music started and I recognized it immediately. It was "Bad Apple".

"I can't sing this and you know that!" She smiled. "Don't worry, Sharon. I'll sing my parts in Japanese you sing yours in English 'kay?" I looked at her with relief and faced the crowd for our encore song.

**Sharon**

Even within the midst of flowing time,  
>Look, indifference still goes round and round<br>As for me, my heart has separated from me  
>I can't see it Is it true I don't know?<br>Even if I don't move,  
>I continue to be lengthened in the cracks of time<br>I don't understand the rotation  
>I am me That's it<p>

**Daphne**

yume miteru? nanimo mitenai?  
>kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba?<br>kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo  
>nanimo kanjizu sugoseba ii no<br>tomadou kotoba ataeraretemo  
>jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora<br>moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba  
>subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru<p>

**Both**

Would this me exist in the future?  
>Do I exist in this world?<br>Am I oppressed now? Am I sad now?  
>I still don't know anything about me<br>Even when walking, I'm just tired of it  
>So how would I care for other people<br>If this me were to be able to change,  
>If I were to change, would I turn white?<p>

We caught our breaths watching the crowd of our room get larger. There were people from other rooms coming in to see our performance. The audience cheered as Daphne started to dance. I decided to join her before I looked stupid on stage. We ended our dance when we heard my part starting.

**Sharon**

Even within the midst of flowing time,  
>Look, indifference still goes round and round<br>As for me, my heart has separated from me  
>I can't see it Is it true I don't know?<br>Even if I don't move,  
>I continue to be lengthened in the cracks of time<br>I don't understand the rotation  
>I am me That's it<p>

**Daphne**

yume miteru? nanimo mitenai?  
>kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba?<br>kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo  
>nanimo kanjizu sugoseba ii no<br>tomadou kotoba ataeraretemo  
>jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora<br>moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba  
>subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru<p>

**Both**

Is this time pointless? Is there a future?  
>Do I exist in a place like this?<br>If I were to hurt,  
>Then the words would be: "good for nothing"<br>Do I exist in a place like this?  
>Do I exist in a time like this?<br>If this me were to be able to change,  
>If I were to change, would I turn white?<p>

ima yume miteru? nanimo mitenai?  
>kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba?<br>kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo  
>nanimo kanjizu sugoseba ii no<br>tomadou kotoba ataeraretemo  
>jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora<br>moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba  
>subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru<p>

**Sharon**

If I were to move, if I were to move,  
>Then I'd break everything, Then I'd break everything<br>If I were to be sad, if I were to be sad,  
>Would my heart change to white?<p>

**Daphne**

anata no koto mo watashi no koto mo  
>subete no koto mo mada shiranai no<br>omoi mabuta wo aketa no naraba  
>subete kowasu no nara kuro ni nare!<p>

We pose linking each other's arms together and smiling at the crowd. They screamed and hollered begging for another encore. We finally let go walking down the stage with our egos larger than before. I sat down taking my place between Antonio and Kiku and Daphne between Ludwig and Arthur. Antonio began to ramble on about how beautiful my voice was, while Kiku agreed on the compliments made. I laughed and blushed at the actions of the boys. I checked on Daphne to see if her boys were giving her the praise she deserved. Daphne was smiling like an idiot accepting their praises like a goddess accepting gifts from the mortals. I laughed inwardly. This had to be the best Friday night ever!

Me: This where I end it!

Shan: Yeah so bother her

Me: Hey! I might write a sequel depends if people actually like this one

Shan: Well you should because we had a discussion about this

Me: Fine, I might write the next one in Daphne's point of view so tell me if you like


End file.
